


Broadway Boy

by Ligan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Moments, Romance, What-If, le tag sui paring sono le seguenti per un motivo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligan/pseuds/Ligan
Summary: Questa storia va a raccontare le origini di Shepard partendo da ciò ha vissuto prima di divenire comandante della Normandy SR1, proseguendo poi con la narrazione dei tre capitoli della trilogia e, eventualmente, qualcosa oltre il finale del videogioco. È come ho immaginato la storia del mio Shepard la prima volta che ho affrontato il gioco. In seguito molti Shepard hanno iniziato a prendere forma nella mia mentre: tanti Paragons e più avanti dei Renegades. Sono tanti personaggi che hanno avuto il ruolo di protagonisti nell'immenso universo di Mass Effect. Questa rappresenta il mio primo Shepard in tutta la sua totalità.Nonostante arriverà ad avere un allineamento Paragon, la storia di questo particolare Shepard è ben più tortuosa di quanto non sia possibile definire nei giochi. Vi saranno svariati nuovi personaggi, specialmente durante il percorso delle origini del comandante, ma a tempo debito la priorità andrà a tutti i vari membri la Normandy, ed entrerò più nel dettaglio nella storia personale di ciascuno di loro.Buona lettura e, per chiarimenti, critiche o altro, usate come più ritenete opportuno lo spazio per le recensioni e il sistema di messaggistica di Ao3.Keelah se'lai.





	Broadway Boy

Da tempo non v’era stata una sera così: il tramonto ad illuminarla, pieno di calde sfumature arancioni e quel lieve vento, fresco al punto giusto. Era stupenda. Una di quelle sere che avrebbe voluto ammirare meglio, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, e non da dietro la recinzione del cortile. Eppure sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto volere quel genere di cose, quelle che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Non doveva sognare di vedere quello stesso tramonto dalla finestra di una cameretta immaginaria, al secondo piano di una casa ancora più immaginaria, mentre dei genitori decisamente immaginari stavano apparecchiando insieme la tavola al piano di sotto, attendendo che anche lui scendesse e si unisse a loro. Lui gli avrebbe urlato “Arrivo subito!”, per poi continuare a giocare a qualche olo-game che non poteva assolutamente abbandonare lì così, finché suo padre non fosse venuto su a spegnerglielo davanti agli occhi, dicendogli che sua madre aveva preparato tutto ed era ora di mettersi a tavola. Lui avrebbe messo il muso, ma scendendo le scale avrebbe sentito un profumo meraviglioso venire dalla cucina, tanto buono da spazzar via qualsiasi malumore e desiderio di ripicca. Si sarebbe precipitato in soggiorno, in tempo per vedere sua madre arrivare con un bel vassoio di cibo caldo e delizioso. Lei avrebbe sorriso nel vederlo e suo padre gli avrebbe stropicciato i capelli. Poi, quando avesse fatto per gettarsi sul mangiare, sua madre avrebbe detto “Ah ah ah”, alzando l'indice davanti al naso. “Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?”. Proprio se la vedeva, se strizzava forte gli occhi. Così a malavoglia avrebbe giunto le mani, avrebbe mormorato un velocissimo ringraziamento e poi si sarebbe messo un bel boccone in bocca, grande tanto da riempirgli la guancia e far ridacchiare entrambi i suoi genitori.

Già... doveva decisamente smetterla con quelle stupide fantasie.

Si stropicciò il naso e tirò su in piedi, osservando alternativamente il cancello e il cielo. Buttò un occhio alle sue spalle: niente. Non c’era nessuno. Nemmeno Gastone, il vecchio cane da caccia di Mr. Wyden. Quella dannata bestia la bisognava vedere, non descrivere, per capire bene di che si trattava. Era più mostro che cane: un rognoso coso pulcioso, con la bava molla e appiccicosa che gli colava a rivoli dalla bocca e gli occhi spioni. Si metteva a latrare ogni volta che qualcuno si arrischiava a fare qualcosa fuori dal regolamento del Pitchfork Institute. Come accidenti facesse a saperlo a memoria, quel cavolo di un regolamento, era inspiegabile. Era chiaramente una creatura demoniaca, ci avrebbe scommesso. Un bastardo tale e uguale al suo padrone, il quale, anche lui, era tutto un soggetto. Kyran aveva senza ombra di dubbio abbastanza odio per entrambi. E Dio se li odiava.

“Al diavolo!”, si disse, mentre agile si arrampicava sulla rete e saltava dall’altra parte. “Non mi verranno a cercare”.

Appena ebbe adagiato i suoi piedi sul terriccio all'altro lato della recinzione, gli sfuggì un sorriso per quel proverbio che frequentemente aveva udito: “l’erba del vicino è sempre più verde”. La classica stronzata che rifilavano a quelli come lui, quelli che non contavano nulla, così da fargli perdere la voglia di cacciare fuori il naso e constatare la verità da loro. Eppure si ritrovò a pensare che era proprio così: l'erba era veramente più verde. Tuttavia, c’era una certa differenza tra quello che voleva dire il proverbio e la realtà della situazione in cui si trovava Kyran: entro i confini del cortiletto del Pitchfork v’era solo erba sintetica. Certo, inevitabile era che fosse più verde, ma era un verde privo di vita, privo di fascino, di freschezza e… magia. Il prato dove in quel mentre stava camminando... _quello_ era verde, ma il verde vero. Si tolse addirittura le scarpe per sentire il solletico provocatogli dagli steli. Voleva fotografare dentro di sé il ricordo di quella sera, così da ricordarsi quel momento, il momento in cui la sua vita aveva appena iniziato a cambiare per sempre. Sentiva che era importante.

Aveva fatto appena pochi metri quando udì il suo nome, urlatogli alle spalle. Era veramente una barzelletta che proprio quel giorno si stavano accorgendo della sua assenza, giacché ai loro occhi era perlopiù invisibile all’interno della recinzione (come il resto dei bambini, chi più chi meno). Doveva essere per cose del genere che si diceva “ironia della sorte”. Più che della sorte, era una bella ironia del _cazzo_ , secondo Kyran. Tuttavia, aveva avuto il coraggio di arrivare fin lì e non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro al primo ostacolo.

Cominciò a correre, facendo piccole smorfie quando i suoi piedi atterravano sui sassolini, intento e spingersi il più lontano che gli fosse riuscito. Chiunque l’avesse chiamato pareva non averlo visto. Per il momento, almeno. Probabilmente avevano deciso di fare l’appello serale, giusto per essere sicuri di non aver perso nessun bambino (cosa che era capitata e più di una volta), ed erano usciti in cortile a cercarlo. Di lì a poco si sarebbe ritrovato a scappare dai mech, quegli stupidi robot che l'istituto aveva pagato a fior di crediti per riacciuffare i fuggiaschi – soldi che avrebbero potuto impiegare per mettere l’aria condizionata nell’edificio, sistemare i bagni, offrire qualcosa di solido come pasto, al posto di quelle brodaglie per vecchietti tutti gengive, sistemare i letti, dar loro dei vestiti meno malandati e delle taglie giuste –, e che stavano generalmente a pigliar polvere nel ripostiglio delle scope.

Quando ebbe superato la collinetta che isolava – e parzialmente nascondeva – dagli altri edifici della città, si ritrovò a contemplare tutto quello che gli era sempre stato negato di vedere: i ragazzi in bicicletta, gli edifici moderni e quelli antiquati messi in giro un po’ alla rinfusa, i vari negozi con il loro viavai di clienti, le strade, le persone. Era uno spettacolo affascinante. Be', forse non per chiunque, ma per lui tantissimo. Chissà come faceva la gente ad abituarsi ad una vista del genere.

Ad un tratto, sentì il suono di una chitarra elettrica proveniente dal balcone di un condominio. La impugnava un uomo grassoccio con indosso una canottiera grigia che gli arrivava sopra l’ombelico, gli occhiali da sole, i pantaloncini mimetici, delle infradito, un berretto vecchio – riportante il logo di una qualche squadra di baseball – e un sigaro stretto fra i denti. Suonava un pezzo blues registrato nel 1936: _Rambling On My Mind_ di Robert Johnson. Era relativamente comune sulla Terra ascoltare vecchie canzoni dei grandi del passato. Sebbene gli Umani anelassero a un seggio nel Consiglio, rimanevano dei nostalgici.

Kyran aveva sentito la versione di Eric Clapton di quello stesso pezzo da un vecchio lettore CD che Wyden teneva chiuso nella scrivania del suo studio, una volta in cui l’uomo l’aveva fatto partire a tutto volume. “Che cos’è?”, aveva domandato, e quello scorbutico di Wyden gli aveva risposto: “ _Rambling On My Mind_ , suonato dal grande Clapton, ovviamente!”. A quel punto Kyran aveva detto: “Era un bravo compositore”. Wyden gli aveva impietosamente riso in faccia a quel commento: era proprio un bastardo. “Ignorante che non sei altro”, aveva detto. “Questo pezzo è stato scritto da Robert Johnson, non da Eric Clapton”. Lo disse con arroganza e sprezzo. Specialmente sprezzo. Manco se gli avesse pisciato nel bicchiere.

Bypassando sulla totale assenza di tolleranza da parte di quell'infame di Wyden, quel giorno aveva segnato l'inizio di una lunghissima serie di “sgattaiolamenti” da parte di Kyran all’interno dello studio dell'uomo – mentre questi era occupato fuori o in cortile – per ascoltare tutti i pezzi della sua vasta collezione. C’erano CD degli Eagles, dei Cream, dei Boston, dei Depeche Mode, dei Queen, dei Jethro Tull, dei King Crimson, Michael Jackson, Michael Bolton, dei Santana, dei Sigur Ròs, dei Simon & Garfunkel, dei Simply Red, Stevie Wonder... Ancora altri con Tracy Chapman, i Police, The Cranberries, Nina Simone, Édith Piaf, cantanti e gruppi addirittura antecedenti a questi, molti di quelli un po' più moderni. Veramente di tutto e di più, era proprio notevole. Talmente notevole che per Kyran il pensiero che fosse stato Wyden a coltivare un gusto così ricco e squisito per la musica non era improbabile. Era _impossibile_. Poco ci pioveva che era incappato in quella collezione per puro caso. Poi doveva aver cercato di rivenderla, con scarsi risultati, e solo alla fine si era rassegnato a tenersela, scoprendo solo successivamente che saperne in fatto di musica ti può dare “un certo non so che”. Davvero, non era affatto un intellettuale od un uomo poetico, e non era minimamente in grado di partorire un’inclinazione simile per la musica per i conti suoi. Ma nemmeno in cent'anni. Però Kyran doveva riconoscergli che ne sapeva qualcosa, un po' di cultura generale l'aveva assimilata, anche se lo dimostrava solo ed esclusivamente ringhiandogli addosso. Il piccolo, dal canto suo, non aveva molte occasioni per farsene una sua, di cultura, specialmente perché i suoi insegnanti non facevano che ripetergli che era un incapace. La volta in cui si era azzardato a difendersi si era anche aggiudicato il titolo di “irriverente” _a vita_. Ciò nonostante, si sforzava di cogliere tutte le opportunità che gli capitavano a tiro per imparare qualcosa di nuovo. Era curioso curioso di tutto, proprio di qualsiasi cosa ed affamato di vita.

Ad ogni buon conto, per lui quel tipo sul balcone era sprecato. Aveva davvero molto talento! E dire che nessuno gli avrebbe concesso nemmeno il lusso del dubbio, subito bollandolo come uno sciatto pantofolaio trippone. Pareva proprio che fra lui e quella chitarra vi fosse un legame particolare, un amore che in pochi potevano capire. Aveva quasi un suo charme mentre suonava, il che era tutto dire visto il suo aspetto poco invitante. In qualsiasi altro contesto, uno conciato così ti potrebbe venire da evitarlo. Lì, in quel momento, Kyran avrebbe voluto trovarsi sul balcone con lui, ad ammirare il panorama accompagnati dalle note della sua chitarra. Due re sulla torre più alta del loro magico castello, affacciati su un mondo fatto di colori e musica. Magari sarebbe riuscito a passargli abbastanza vicino da urlargli un qualche apprezzamento. Tipo: “Eric Clapton ti fa un baffo!”. No, forse quello no. C'era il rischio che fosse uno di quegli invasati cui commenti del genere suonano come delle vere e proprie bestemmie. Meglio evitare.

La seconda persona che attrasse la sua attenzione fu una vecchietta: doveva essere alta poco più di un metro e quarantasette, davvero piccola e minuta. Sul naso aveva inforcati i suoi occhiali da vista, spessi come un fondo di bottiglia, che le ingrandivano in modo comico gli occhi a mandorla. Stava camminando a passo speditissimo, con il suo bel bastone da passeggio che l'aiutava con il suo ritmico battere sul cemento. Sembrava convintissima della direzione, perché sul volto solcato dalle rughe aveva su un'espressione che rifletteva pura determinazione. Eppure...

“Va be', però che merde”, pensò Kyran, estremamente contrariato. “Cioè, veramente nessuno che le dica che sta camminando in cerchio attorno all'edicola?”.

Ormai era convinto: non sarebbe tornato indietro. Il mondo era grande, di certo Wyden e gli altri del Pitchfork Institute se ne sarebbero fatta una ragione e si sarebbero dimenticati presto di lui. Del resto, non è che avessero speso tanto di quel tempo a preoccuparsi. Anzi, sarebbero stati meglio senza. Ne era certo. E anche lui sarebbe stato meglio senza di loro. Sicuro come il sole. Doveva solo prendere la prima nave merci che avesse trovato e pilotarla in qualche modo. O meglio, imbarcarsi di nascosto su una di quelle e sbarcare ovunque fosse approdata. Sì, così suonava un po' più fattibile. Non è che avesse proprio un piano definito nei minimi dettagli. Era più un'idea generale con ampio spazio d'improvvisazione, ecco. Mica poteva essere poi così complicato. No? Era in gamba, il più in gamba di tutte quelle mezze tacche dell'istituto, ed ora che aveva visto un po' com'era fatto il mondo al di fuori del Pitchfork, si sentiva _inarrestabile_.

Per nulla al mondo sarebbe tornato indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è molto articolata e nemmeno lontanamente finita, sappiatelo fin d'ora. Se le cose non vengono come le vorrei ci sto su fino al vomito per renderle tali, o mi alieno e le mollo lì per chissà quanto tempo. Inoltre, progetti come questo mi portano a fare ricerche di tutti i tipi, quindi un po' ne passa prima che riesca farmi un quadro generale e trova la chiave giusta per attuare i miei piani malvagi. Chiunque decida di salire a bordo, si senta avvisato. Ci tengo anche a chiarire che le tag e il raiting sono i seguenti per un motivo. Non so ancora fino a quanto mi spingerò in là nella messa su carta di certe cose che so bene accadranno, ma preferisco essere chiara fin d'ora e dirvi che il mio comandante ne passa di cotte e di crude, e alcune potrebbero benissimo arrivare ad essere crudissime. Non vi allarmate troppo, anche perché non saranno il main focus della storia, ma per correttezza ve lo devo mettere nero su bianco. Se non siete scappati a gambe levate, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.


End file.
